


the Mikaelson daughter

by emaz0225



Series: Jessie Mikaelson [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: time to meet Jessie Mikaelson and her uncle Sam.





	the Mikaelson daughter

** _10 year old [Jessie](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/twilightsaga/images/f/fd/Mackenzielapremiere.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20121115034011) is in the back seat of her uncle sam's car and she has her earbuds in they are on there way to mystic falls to reunite with their family. She is on her phone and she texts with her best friend [Lily](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cc/40/cb/cc40cbd29aadb9dfee2f5f01d0e5d574.jpg) they go to school together Lily is part of the White coven. They get to the house and Jessie gasps and she sees her dad with a Blonde haired chick and a man in a suit. Jessie gets out and says " Dad i missed you and who are these people." Klaus laughs and says " Jessie darling this is your aunt Rebekah and one of your Uncles his name is Elijah." Jessie nods and Rebekah says " Let me take you to your room Jessie." Jessie nods and grabs her suitcase and she follows Beks and they climb the stair and they stop at a [beautiful](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/IDTRAHd9408/maxresdefault.jpg) room and Jessie gasps when she sees it. Jessie unpacks and she goes on her brand new bed and she takes out her laptop and goes on her assignments and starts her brand new story._**

** _janurary 11th, 2011_ **

**_that's the date that changed my family forever my older sister died in a freak accident. My mom and dad are now fighting and_ I have to watch my younger sister and brother Hailey and Jake._ I get out of my desk and i head to my backpack and I put my diary in my backpack and i go help hailey and Jake get ready for school and hope we don't miss the bus. _**

** _i stop there is my story and I look to see a hqandsome young man and he says " Hello darling my Name is Kol you must be my niece Jessie." i blush and say " Yes i am Jessie." we start to talk about magic and pranks we can play on people in are family._ **


End file.
